


Oh God There Was Only One Bed

by el_maybonics



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, I'm not even going to try and pretend it's something that it's not, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, coming out of retirement for one night only, look.. everyone loves this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_maybonics/pseuds/el_maybonics
Summary: Set some time during late season 3/early season 4, Kensi and Deeks are forced to spent the night in a motel room. And... well, just look at the title. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. I'm not a subtle person.





	Oh God There Was Only One Bed

Shit had gone south in a big way. And shit had gone south in a big way, fast.

Kensi glanced quickly over her shoulder, eyes scanning the post midnight street behind them. A couple of cars, the odd taxi, a few tourists, and some drunks. No sign of the Russians, with their Hummers and their assault rifles.

“Anything?” said Deeks, from by her side. She looked back at where he was keeping pace with her, his own blue eyes roaming the road before them, missing as little as she did. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” she replied. “But then, it’s not exactly an ordinary kind of night.”

“You’re telling me,” Deeks said. “But like my momma said, better to be, uh, better to be safe than sorry.” 

She felt his hand on the small of her back, oddly comforting and reassuring, felt the pressure increase and move her towards the doorway of an apartment complex. She pressed her back against it, and he positioned himself against her. His weight was solid against her, sturdy, unmoving. She trembled slightly, and tried to tell herself it was the adrenaline still flooding out of her veins after the ambush. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, looking over them. The drunks shambled by, arms over each others shoulders, using the other for support, garbling incomprehensibly. 

“We’re clear,” she said softly, her lips only inches from the shell of his ear. The smell of him filled her nostrils; the salty tang of the ocean, mixed with the slight trace of his board’s wax. “Did you hear me, Deeks?” she said, when he didn’t move. 

He coughed, somewhat self-consciously, and stepped back onto the sidewalk, scratching at the blond messy locks at the back of his neck. “Yeah. Yeah. So what’s the plan?”

“Phone’s are no good,” she replied. “I don’t know how they managed it, but they got into our system.” 

He nodded, pulling his phone from his back pocket, looked at it pained. “I’ve got all my photos on this.” 

“Oh, suck it up, Deeks,” Kensi said, already smashing her own phone under her heel. It crunched under the force. “I’ve seen your Instagram. There was nothing but pictures of Monty on that phone, and you posted them all on there anyway.” 

“You follow me on Instagram?” he asked.

 _Uh oh._ “What? No… no… uh, Eric showed it to me once. Me, Sam and Callen. Oh, how we laughed until our sides ached.”

“Are you GunGirl57?” 

She barked a laugh. Even to her ear, it sounded fake. “No, I am not.”

“Yeah, cause I found that account and followed it on my third day at the OSP. You look fantastic in a bikini, by the way. I’m just saying, as a fellow professional.”

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, but couldn’t keep the grin off her lips. “Shut up, Deeks.”

He grinned back at her. Then he sighed, and dropped his phone onto the sidewalk. He gave a little hop up, bringing as much weight onto the device as he could and cracking it into pieces.

Kensi patted his cheek. “Good boy.” He snorted a laugh.

“So what’s the plan now?” he said, the seriousness of the situation returning in a heartbeat.

She gave a little shrug. “We need to get off the street. Who knows how long it’ll take before they - whoever they are - catch up with us.”

“Boatshed?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. It could be compromised.”

“I hate to say it, but I think you’re right. Those Russians, they just came out of nowhere. There was no way they should have known where we were unless NCIS has been compromised.”

“I hope Sam and Callen are alright.”

“Those guys?” Deeks arched an eyebrow at her. “Knowing them, they’ve probably already, you know, gone rogue and sorted this whole mess.”

She smirked. “Yeah, that sounds like the sort of thing they’d do.”

“But you don’t want to risk it?”

“But I don’t want to risk it,” she agreed. “So I think what we need to do is get off the streets, and try and regroup with everyone in the morning. It’s been a long day.”

Even as she said it, she felt the weight of tiredness fully roll over her. It had been such a long day. A murdered marine, a gun fight through the sewers of Los Angeles, and then, just as they were packing up to head back to Ops, the four black Hummers had appeared as if from nowhere, spewing bullets like red hot lances. A long day indeed.

“There’s a motel just round the corner,” he said.

“And you know this how?” She couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice.

“I’ll have you know that I was a beat cop at one time,” he replied.

“And the truth?”

He chuckled. “One of my clients worked there when I was a lawyer.”

“Alright, I’ll believe that.”

“Good. Cause it’s, uh, it’s better than me saying that’s where my momma used to stay when she visited me, which was going to be my next excuse.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Well then, on that glistening recommendation, why don’t you lead the way?”

They followed the street down another block, then took a right. There were a couple of cars parked up against the kerb, the insides dark, and the partners slowed down as they cautiously passed, eyes peering into the gloom, making sure no one lay in anticipation inside. Then, up ahead, she could make out the lights of the motel. The place looked exactly like a hundred other motels spread across the length and breadth of LA; wide, open car park, two stories tell, with metal stairs on either side and a long walkway on the top floor.

“Wait here,” Deeks said, “and keep an eye. I need to speak to my guy, and he gets easily distracted by hotties.”

She glared at his words, a retort rising to her tongue, but in the end she complied, turning back to keep an eye on either side of the street. A police cruiser crept along the concrete, and for a moment, she considered flagging it down, but then decided against it. There was only one person she knew she could trust right now, and it was the one person she knew she could always trust. The cruiser vanished around a corner.

Deeks returned a moment later, the chunky fob of the key in his hand. “We’re in luck. There’s only one room with two beds left, and my guy wasn’t going to let it go for free, but then I reminded him that I basically, you know, basically got him custody of his kids over his psycho of ex.”

“You still had to pay for it, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I got us a discount.”

She shook her head. “Did you at least get a receipt for Hetty?” 

“Sure did,” he said. “I, uh, I learned my lesson on that one with the pogo stick and the inflatable pool.” 

“So where are we?” 

He gestured to the stairs with his chin. “Top floor, at the far end.” 

They made their way up, following the walkway to the end, and Deeks slipped the key into the lock. He jangled it a moment. 

“Problem, Deeks?” Kensi asked, looking over her shoulder at him from where she had been watching the car park below.

“Hang on,” he muttered. “It’s stuck. I’ll have us in in a moment.” He pulled the key out of the lock, looked at the number on the fob, then at the number on the door. “Well, it’s the right key,” he said.

“God, get out of the way,” she said, bumping him aside with her hip against his. “I got this.” She knelt down, pulling her lockpicks from her pocket. In seconds, she had the door unlocked. She rose, pushing it open, and stepped inside.

“Uh, Deeks,” she said, as she surveyed the room. “There’s only one bed.”

“What are you talking about?” he said as he bustled in behind her.

“The number of beds. It’s only one.”

He looked around the room, taking in the desk, the small wardrobe, the door that lead to the bathroom, and the very single solitary queen sized bed.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he said. “I asked for a double room, and that’s what Mohamed said it was. A double room.”

Kensi let out a sigh of exasperation. “Deeks, this is a double room!”

“But there’s only one bed,” he protested.

She gaped a him. “That’s what a double room means. One bed. For a couple.”

“No, a double means there’s two bed. A double room. It’s right there in the name.”

“A twin room, Deeks. A twin room has two beds.”

He scrunched his face up in confusion. “Really?”

By way of answer, she gestured at the single bed in the middle of the room. “Really!” She ran her hands through her hair. “It’s fine, just go ask your friend for a different room.”

“I can’t,” he said.

She raised her eyes to his. “Why not?”

“I already told you; it’s the last one.”

She let out a long sigh.

“Don’t worry,” he said quickly, cutting off whatever she had been about to say. “I can sleep on the sofa. Which looks…” He paused, finally looking at the beat up and tattered sofa that was pushed under the window. “… like it’ll be great for my back. I’m due at the Chiropractor soon anyway. You want something to eat? I saw a vending machine downstairs, and there’s a store across the street.”

“Sure,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Despite how tatty the sofa looked, the bed felt comfortable under her. “I’m gonna take a shower. Make sure you knock before you come in, cause I will have my gun with me.”

He grinned. “You’ve always got your gun with you Fern. You want anything special?”

“You know what I like,” she replied.

“Lots of sugar and calories it is,” he grinned, closing the door behind him as he left.

The strength flooded out of Kensi as soon as he was gone, and she felt every ache and bruise on her body. With some effort, she pushed herself to her feet, and kicked off her boots. They landed haphazardly in the corner, where they were swiftly joined by her socks. Then she unbuckled her belt, popped the buttons of her jeans and slowly slid them down her long legs. A second later, they too dropped to the floor by the foot of the bed. After placing her SIG on the bedside table, she shuffled barefoot into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and flicking on the light. She glanced at herself in the large mirror before her, and lightly pressed the tips of her fingers against the reflection of the small scratch under her eye that she’d received earlier in the day. She shook her head, before stripping off her t-shirt, bra, and boyshorts, then climbed into the tub, turning on the shower and letting the hot water wash away the kinks and aches.

Five minutes later, she shut of the water, stepping out into the steam filled room. She grabbed one of the thick white towels - despite the raggedy sofa here, the rest of the motel seemed like it was fairly decent for what it was - and wrapped it around her frame. Then she scooped up her clothes, and headed back into the main room. She had just settled herself when there was a knock on the door. She reached over, and her SIG was in her hands in a heartbeat. The door opened, and she lowered it slowly as Deeks pushed himself in awkwardly, a couple of shopping bags in his hands, and the door keys between his teeth.

“Oo ‘un?” he said, around them.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Ood, nee’ sh’er ‘oo.” 

“It’s all yours,” she said. “Leave the food on the side.”

He spit out the keys, letting them land on the side of the bed, then placed the shopping bags on the desk. He paused a moment, looking her up and down as she sat on the bed clad in only a towel, an appreciative grin on his handsome face. 

“Deeks,” she said, warningly. 

“Maybe we should find some way to conserve water,” he said. “There’s a drought on, after all.”

“I’ve already taken a shower,” she countered.

“That wasn’t a no,” he said, with a grin, then vanished into the bathroom before she could say anything.” She sucked on her lips, trying to keep the answering grin off them.

By the time he was finished, she’d dried off and pulled back on her black t-shirt and boyshorts, slipping herself under the covers and opened the box of donuts -  _he’d bought donuts, damn him_  - and devoured two of them already. He stepped out of the bathroom with the other white towel wrapped around his waist. And nothing else. 

Kensi couldn’t help herself. Her lips went dry, and she had to dart a tongue out swiftly to wet them again. His body was tight, toned, muscled in all the right places. His skin glowed softly with the warmth of the shower he’d just taken, and was still ever so slightly damp.

“I think you dropped your eyes on the floor there, with all your clothes,” he said.

She slapped her hand over her eyes quickly, but it was too late. He chuckled as he padded across the room towards the battered old sofa. “You know you liked what you saw,” he said.

She didn’t trust herself to even try and lie, so she changed the subject. “I think we should stay here the night, and then try and head to Ops in the morning.” 

“What do you think happened?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I don’t really want to think about it. We can deal with it when we’re back with the others.”

He stretched widely on the sofa, and she heard the click of his back from where she lay in the bed. A large yawn swallowed half his scruffy features. “You don’t have to argue that with me. I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my life.” He looked down, at the sofa. “This thing will really help me with that.”

“Deeks,” she said.

“No, no, I’m sure it’s far more comfortable than it looks. I mean, it can’t be, you know, worse than it looks.”

“Deeks, come sleep on the bed.” She patted the wide space of the mattress next to her.

He looked at her quizzically. “Sure?”

“Deeks, we shared a bed for weeks while we were undercover. One night isn’t going to kill us.” She smirked at him. “Provided you keep your hands to yourself.” 

He beamed at her. “Kensalina, you’re the one who has no concept of personal space when you’re asleep. You spread out like you want every available space, and no matter who is taking up the rest of it.” 

“You want me to change my mind?” 

“No, no,” he said, already rising and moving towards the bed. He paused, standing there, and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Little privacy, though, maybe? Unless you want to watch?” 

She pushed her palm over her eyes again. But there was a little gap, just wide enough, for her to see the blurry half image of her partner. She watched as the pink and blonde shape towelled itself off and pulled back on a pair of pale blue briefs. 

“What’s, uh, what’s that you’re humming?” he asked.

Kensi started. She hadn’t even realised she’d been doing that. “Nothing, don’t worry about it. You done?” 

“Yup,” he replied. 

She removed her hand, and he slipped into the side of the bed next to her. She hated to admit it, even just to herself, but she’d missed the presence of him next to her as she slept. And she certainly wouldn’t admit it out loud, where he might hear it. They flicked the lights off, sinking the room into darkness. Kensi lay back onto the pillow, closed her eyes, and was soon asleep. 

* * *

She drew herself slowly from the grogginess of sleep, eyes fluttering ever so slightly open. It was still dark in the room. Her head felt like it was full of cotton wool, and some small part of her knew that it hadn’t been her danger sense that had awoken her. So what could it have been?

It didn’t take her long to realise what it was. She was lying on her left, the duvet pushed down over her hips, and she could feel the heavy weight of Deeks pressed almost flush against her. Big spoon and little spoon. His hand was rested on the bare skin of her belly, under where her t-shirt had scrunched up during the night. His hand was high on her stomach, more over her ribs, dancing lightly up and down the skin. A hair’s breadth from the base of her breasts. 

She moved, ever so slightly, to look over her shoulder, observing him through long lashes. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful. She’d seen people pretending to be asleep before, knew the signs to look for. This wasn’t any of that. Deeks was deep in dreamland, his movements completely natural and without intent. 

Kensi bit her bottom lip. She knew she should move his hand, should pull herself away from him. Create some distance between the two of them. Especially since his hand seemed to be creeping ever so slowly higher. But God, if she hadn’t fantasised about this for years! 

Any reluctance she might have had fled quickly when his hand moved fully up onto her breast. She let out a soft gasp, eyes fluttering shut again. His hands were strong, firm, but also tender. It caressed the swell of her breast, squeezing gently. Already she could feel her heart quickening.  _What are you doing, Kensi?_ some small part of her asked, but it was drowned out by the white noise her brain was swiftly turning into.

She moaned as his fingers brushed over her hardening nipple, the sensation of his touch sending tiny waves pulsing through her body. His grip tightened, squeezing, then relaxing, but as far as she could tell, he was still fast asleep. Should she do something? Say something? If he was asleep, then he was unaware of what he was doing. Or who he was doing it to.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but it came from her lips as a soft shiver that sounded too much like “Deeks” for he own liking instead. Her breath caught in her lungs, stuttering to come, shuddering to leave. His firm hand cupped her breast, squeezing it again.  _Fuck_ , she thought.  _What are you doing?_  

Cautiously, she snaked a hand backwards, sliding it carefully, slowly, down her hip, and across the duvet until she found his crotch. This was going passed the line, she knew that. Anything else, she could pass off as just one of those things, a sleepy misunderstanding, and she wouldn’t even have to tell him. But if she did this… 

Her hand slipped down the front of his briefs. Inside, he wasn’t hard. But he wasn’t exactly soft, either. Not from the way it responded to her touch. Her slender fingers closed carefully around his cock, and she felt it throb in answer. Her hand moved, up and down, stroking him as she went.

His hand caressed her breast, squeezed again, then the pad of his thumb ran over the very tip of her tender nipple. She moaned softly again. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck now; hot, making the fine hairs there stand on end. His breathing came deeper and deeper as he hardened in her grip, and she knew that at last he was awake. 

Deeks didn’t say anything, but she felt his entire frame tremble against her. He let out a soft sigh that mirrored her own, his cock pulsating under her attentions. His hand squeezed and stroked her breast, his fingers rolling across her nipple. Then suddenly, it was gone. Soft tips of the fingers trailed down, over her ribs, across her dancing stomach muscles, until they reached the waistband of her shorts. Kensi quivered with anticipation, her grip hardening on his cock to let him know he was OK to move on. He understood, somehow, and she felt movement as his hand inched below the fabric. Down they crept, until they brushed the wet spot between her legs, brushing over her sex and making another soft moan slip freely from her open mouth. It was so quiet in the room, the sounds of the street outside gone; all that remained was the gentle moans from their lips and their ragged breathing. 

His finger circled her pussy, slowly following a trail around it. Each time it got closer to her core, she shuddered, her breath catching again. Her eyes fluttered half closed again, and she bit down on her bottom lip. The tip of his finger rested gingerly against the entrance to her pussy, then pushed a millimetre in. She shook, wordless noises bubbling up her. It withdrew, and went back to circling her. 

His cock strained hard against her palm, pulsing like a heartbeat. She kept her pace as slow as his as she stroked him, intentionally slipping all the way to the base, then ascending to the very tip each time. In just a handful of strokes, she felt a bead of pre-cum ease from the tip. Deeks’ breathing was just as broken and stuttering as hers, but his lips were mere inches from her ear now. She could feel the hot and heavy breath there from his open mouth, and fuck if it wasn’t driving her crazy.

His finger delved inside her again and she moaned once more, deeper as the finger went deeper still. Then he withdrew, going back to that tender orbit of her clitoris. She knew she was wet down there now, her juices coating his fingers. She felt something press against the side of her neck, and let out a soft gasp as she realised it was his lips, right against the pulse point. She shuddered when he kissed her again. 

Kensi shifted, moving so she was lying on her back now, her thighs parted. She twisted to face him, resting her forehead against his. She opened her eyes, saw his were closed but flickering, then shut her own. She could feel the movement of his lashes against her own. Both their mouths were open, mere inches apart, their hot breath mingling in the space between. Deeks’ fingers continued their circuit of her trembling sex, and she moved her free hand up to clutch at a breast, squeezing it and adding the sensation to the deliciousness coursing through her body.

She opened her eyes, staring into now open soft blue eyes. She bit her lip again, panting as the intensity rose inside her. Then she inched her face forward, pressing her lips against his. They kissed, and sparks flared all across Kensi, forcing another delicate moan from her throat. She closed her eyes, knowing that he was too.  _Fuck!_ She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Any of this. And kissing was… well, there were lines, and then there was that. But she knew that she didn’t want to stop for anything.

He mumbled something appreciatively into her mouth, and she retuned it; a wordless acceptance of what was happening between the two of them. His fingers continued their tender exploration of her wet core, sending rolling flashes of intensity through her body. She shuddered. Her breath caught in her throat, refusing to come. Her hand on his shaft paused, remained resting there against his pulsating member, but he didn’t protest. It seemed all his attentions right now was on the silky touch of his fingertips on her pussy. Her breath finally came free, stuttering out of her in another moan that was swallowed by Deeks’ kiss.

She could feel it building now, slowly, in the pit of her gut. Building in minusculey tiny increments, warmth and bliss spreading throughout her frame, opening like the petals of a flower to the rising sun. She moaned again, and it was almost his name this time, the sound made ragged by the euphoria that rose to drown out any other sensation in the world. The bed had long since faded from her conciousness, the room little more than a fragmented memory. All that remained was Deeks’ fingers, and the gentle orgasm that burnt its way through her body. She came then, shuddering, moaning. White flecks blossomed in her vision.

When she had finally recovered, she found herself looking at that boyish wolfen smile. Deeks’ blue eyes flickered with amusement and pride. And something else remained in them; lust.

She became aware then that her fingers were still curled delicately around his cock, and that it was still hard beneath her. She returned his grin, her own with a impish curl of mischief in it. She used her free hand to press him onto his back on the mattress, then tossed clear the duvet. She leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips again, then purposefully lowered herself down his sculpted frame. She opened her mouth, letting the tip of his shaft in passed her lips. He moaned softly, squirming exquisitely under her. Leisurely, she lowered herself deeper down his throbbing manhood, letting it fill her. She slid down as far as she could, then drew herself back up it just as casually.

His fingers curled into her long locks, twining into the strands, but he made no effort to control her. That was something she had always liked about him; despite all of the teasing he got from the rest of the team, and from her as well, he was comfortable enough in his masculinity to let her take the lead. Still, she didn’t mind at all when his hips rose to meet her as she lowered her lips down his length again. She hummed in appreciation, knowing the vibrations of the sound would echo down his cock and into his centre. As she sucked him, she let her fingers trail to between her thighs, dancing across her tender pussy. She was so wet down there now. God, but she’d wanted to do this for so long, somehow always finding the willpower to stop herself. So many times, while they’d been undercover, she’d been inches away from tugging him free of his jeans and letting him into her mouth. The reality of it was so much better than her mindless daydreams, for the simple fact that it was real.

She pulled herself up his cock again, letting the tip rest within her lips, while her tongue lazily swirled against it. Then she drifted down him again, almost to the base, and paused there too. He shuddered, and she could feel the tension in his entire body. A smirk curled itself around his manhood. She knew she could do it this way, and he would have no issue with it - what guy didn’t like getting his dick sucked, after all? - but that wasn’t how she wanted this dream of an event to end. She bobbed her head up and down his length three more times, four, then released him from her mouth with a wet pop. He moaned, this time in disappointed, but that faded instantly when she turned that devilish grin up towards him.

His hands rested on the sides of her jaw, giving a little tug, and she followed the pull up and to his lips again. For a moment, she lay atop his strong frame, their lips melded together in a soft and tender kiss. Then he started to move, to roll over, taking her with him. She found herself on her back, and his weight bore down on her. He seemed so slender most of the time, but now, with him atop her and kissing her, his physical presence was powerful and comforting. She let her fingers trail across his arms, following the contours of his biceps and triceps, up over the curve of his shoulders, then across the broad expanse of his back. His skin was firm, warm, inviting.

Then, carefully, meaningfully, she bent one leg at the knee and raised it against his hip. It brought their crotches together. Deeks got the message pretty quickly. His hand left where it had been softly twirling through her hair and began traversing gently down the length of her body. It followed every line, the tips of his fingers lightly scraping across the skin, leaving a tickling sensation in their wake. Finally, his hand delved between them, fingers closing around his own hard sex. He guided it by touch alone, pressing the tip against her aching, needful, pussy. She muttered at him, trying not to make it sound like an order. Not to make it sound like a demand. Not to make it sound pleading.

He didn’t leave her hanging for long, and some small part of Kensi’s brain realised that he must want this just as desperately as she did. There was only so much flirting that two people could take before something like this must happen or they’d both explode. The head of his cock pressed against her entrance, and she let out another soft moan as it opened the lips of her pussy and eased in. Still, he took his time about moving deeper; clearly, he wanted to savour this moment just as much as she did. And again, her late night fantasies were as nothing compared to having the real, warm, breathing, Deeks push his hardness into her.

Inch by inch he went, the white hot sensation flaring up in her as he did. She heard her own name tumble from his lips and grinned. His mouth left hers, moving towards her neck, and she felt his hot lips against the skin there. He kissed at the pulse point, sucking on it, letting the softest flash of his teeth worry against the flesh. She moaned, and then again, deeper, when he finally came to rest, the full length of his cock within her. She opened her legs wider, accepting him.

They both stopped then, acclimatising to this new situation of oneness. He moved his head back up, lifting himself up with his arms. Kensi opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. They stared at each other, blue eyes and mismatched brown, neither blinking, neither breaking the contact, as he began to move back and forth, sliding the full length of his shaft inside her. She felt her breath become quickly ragged again, her lips dry as she panted. A long, deep, moan bubbled forth from her throat from somewhere deep within her belly.

As slowly and as gently as everything else that had happened so far this night, Deeks began to fuck her. Finally, she closed her eyes, her head tilting up as she began to lose herself once more to the building fire in her cunt, the fire that was spreading out in inches. He lowered his head again, lips finding that same spot on her neck, just below her jaw.

One of her hands crawled up his back, linking her fingers into his mess of blond hair and playing there, while the other explored the expanse of his back again, then down to caress the firmness of his ass. His hands explored too; one seeking out her breasts, letting the pad of his thumb roam over her erect nipples, while the other went deeper, focusing on her sensitive clit. She undulated in time to his ministrations, all the points of pleasure he was eliciting in her washing over each other and building atop the others.

She felt Deeks begin to shake against her, knew her own mounting paradise was mirrored in him. His breath was just as ragged and broken as her own, and incoherent sounds flowed from where his lips were focussed on her neck. She let his name slip passed her own lips, a long and meaningful sound, and heard her own name echoed from him. Then he began to shudder, his whole body stuttering, and she knew he had climaxed, filling her hot pussy with his seed. That broke the floodgates on her, and she came again. Her very being shook with the bliss that burst across it, ripping apart the last of her coherence, and she lost herself to it completely. She cried out his name louder this time as she did.

When thought and other feelings finally returned to her, she realised that Deeks still lay atop her, his body fully over hers. She smiled warmly, enjoying the closeness of his firm form. She also smiled at the fact that his cock, now slowly softening, was still deeply inside her. He moved then, turning to face him. She met his gaze again, saw the pleasant exhaustion in his expression, saw the softly fading bliss there too. He moved closer, searching for her lips once again, and she eagerly moved to meet them. For long moments they lay together in the soft afterglow of their joint orgasms, soft kisses filling the extent of their movement.

Finally, Deeks pulled back, sliding his soft cock out of her tender core. She let out a moan of disappointment, mingled with a shudder of after-effect at the movement against her still sensitive pussy. Deeks rolled onto his side, and she moved to join him, catching up his lips again. They kissed for a moment more, before Kensi inched back, opening her eyes. Deeks stared at her, those soft blue eyes meeting her own, and a silent understanding passed between them. She kissed him one last time, then rolled over onto her other side. Deeks slid into position behind her, draping an arm over her and spooning her again, just as he had been when she awoke. Gradually, they both drifted off to sleep again.

Neither of them spoke about it the next day, when they awoke, or when they met up with the others. Nothing was mentioned when they took down the criminal organisational who had hacked their systems. In fact, that night was never brought up again, even years later when they were married. Sometimes, Kensi thought she might have dreamt the while thing. But then she would look at her husband, the funny, steady, dependable man who was her entire world, and knew that there was no way she could have ever imagined such a thing. He would see her, see the soft smirk of remembrance on her lips, and she knew he remembered that night too. That night when there had been only one bed.

 

 


End file.
